


liar liar pants on fire

by AlexNow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mingyu's not, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Wonwoo's socially inept, sort of, those are the main three guys I guess but everyone's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: No one believes Mingyu when he says he's dating Wonwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the fandom and I'm too lazy to proofread so I'm sorry for errors! I'll correct them once I can. I hope you enjoy!  
> -Alex

 

Mingyu has always wanted to be close to Wonwoo. Before they even became as close friends as they are now. He remembers meeting Wonwoo for the first time, the older boy looking uncomfortable to be standing in front of so many people as Soonyoung introduced him to each one of them.

Just as Soonyoung had said ‘That’s Mingyu’, Mingyu had grinned widely and waved, “Hi!” Wonwoo had pursed his lips and his sharp eyes had made it seem as if he were glaring at Mingyu but the latter didn’t seem to mind. He was just happy Wonwoo had acknowledged him with a polite nod.

That’s another thing. Wonwoo quiet. Really quiet. It adds onto his personality and makes it seem as if he’s this mysterious and dangerous persona, an attitude Wonwoo doesn’t even _try_ to maintain. He just acts that way without meaning to and Mingyu later finds out (without Wonwoo ever telling him) that the older boy really hates this about himself. Mingyu has caught the way he watches Seokmin sometimes. He stares at him when he thinks no one notices, and Mingyu can see the innocent jealousy in Wonwoo’s eyes over seeing their friend easily fit into a conversation and friendship with everyone he meets. But, being how he is, Wonwoo never voices this out. He never voices anything out, as long as it’s not necessary.

It’s not that their friends are rude or anything, it’s just that they sometimes forget Wonwoo is a little behind in the area of communication. They leave him as they enter a party and immediately walk elsewhere to begin conversations with other people. Naturally, Wonwoo stays stands awkwardly at the entrance of the house looking a little lost as he glances around at everyone dancing or drinking.

So Mingyu slowly found himself drifting towards Wonwoo, started talking to this friend of Soonyoung that has quickly been taken into their friend group that’s slightly difficult to get into. At first Wonwoo was bewildered whenever Mingyu would randomly plop himself beside Wonwoo wherever they went, as if silently questioning why anyone would want to be at such close proximity to him. He was quick to shrug Mingyu’s arm off whenever the younger boy felt he needed physical contact with anyone, and would shoot him a puzzled look whenever Mingyu snuck his fingers into Wonwoo’s hand to lace them together.

But people change and relationships as well. It took such time, some effort and a lot of patience but Mingyu’s relationship with Wonwoo developed. The latter seemed to understand that Mingyu’s physical affection was just another aspect of his personality and even though he clearly wasn’t comfortable with touching people so much (and in such an intimate way like linking arms) he learned to tolerate it. Mingyu is stubborn, and no matter how many times Wonwoo would rip himself away from the younger boy, he’d always be forced into it again. So, he stopped fighting it.

Naturally, Mingyu was over the moon with this. He loves making friends, and with Wonwoo silently accepting their newfound friendship Mingyu was resolute with taking advantage of it.

When they’d go out with friends you no longer see Mingyu jogging from one side of their group to the another to talk to everyone about anything and everything, flourishing in social interaction and if you were to watch them from away you’d also notice that you no longer see Wonwoo trailing behind everyone alone, silently following them wherever they’d go. Instead Mingyu stands next to him, walking with him with his body in his direction. Usually Mingyu will be talking non-stop about one thing or another as the other stares ahead and seems to not be listening. But Mingyu knows. Wonwoo always listens.

 

 **[** “Oh, you got me tea?” Mingyu asks, pleased as he takes it. He takes a sip and can’t stop himself from feeling surprised, “It doesn’t have any sugar in it.”

“Yeah.”

“How did you know I don’t like sugar in my tea?” Mingyu asks, confused.

Wonwoo shrugs, “You mentioned it a couple weeks ago.” **]**

 

Mingyu can’t say he could pinpoint the _exact_ moment they became so close, or even the moment he fell in love, but he doesn’t really think it matters. He remembers clearly the first time he intertwined his fingers with Wonwoo’s. He had been fully expecting the other to instantly pull away but was proved wrong when he simply glanced at Mingyu, their hands, and then looked away. He made no move to tear away. Mingyu can explain with clarity the first time he sat on Wonwoo’s lap and had the latter awkwardly place his hands on the side of the chair (instead of pretending he had something to do and sliding out from under Mingyu). Mingyu could draw out the scene of Wonwoo leaning back into him for the first time, when Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

Wonwoo didn’t change drastically. He’s still socially inept, he looks away from people far too much because he thinks eye contact will scare them away and he leaves his textbooks _everywhere_ when they have study sessions, but now he’s Mingyu’s best friend and that’s enough.

Which is why Mingyu started acting like Wonwoo’s mouth. Literally.

He reads what Wonwoo’s thinking, what he wants to say or do, and he does it for him. Simple as that.

(Though sometimes he accidentally says things Wonwoo did _not_ want other people to know, and he sends Mingyu a slight glare that says ‘you shouldn't have said that’).

Mingyu helps Wonwoo communicate when he can’t seem to bring himself to voice out his thoughts, and in return Mingyu gains physical contact from someone other than his other eleven idiotic friends. It’s a nice arrangement, if you ask him.

 

 **[** “If you don’t like the band you should have just said so.” The girl sitting shotgun mutters, and she turns the other way to stare out the window with her chin resting in her hand. She sounds disgruntled and annoyed, no longer interested in talking contrary to moments ago when she was desperately trying to make conversation. Being just another random girl who finds his 'badboy' (*insert Mingyu's disgusted gag here*) attitude hot, she's just a background character in their life who has somehow wormed her way into Wonwoo's car and practically begged for a ride to her house. Her being upset shouldn't really affect them at all. Nontheless, beside her Wonwoo freezes and Mingyu can see the way his hands tighten slightly on the wheel. He seems angry at himself for his inability to communicate what he’s thinking, most probably blaming himself for upsetting his classmate.

“No, that’s not it,” Mingyu interjects, and he ignores the way the girl jumps in her seat as if completely forgetting he was in the backseat, “Wonwoo didn’t mean to make you think he doesn’t like the band that’s playing. He appreciates you sharing your favorite music with him. It’s just something out of what he’s used to and he’s taking a while to grasp it.” Mingyu spares Wonwoo a glance and watches as the latter’s hands slowly loosen their hold, his shoulders loosing tension once hearing Mingyu's words.

“He’s taking a liking into this song, especially. It reminds him of the songs he’d listen to back home.” He adds and the girl frowns but doesn’t seem as upset anymore.

She turns to Wonwoo, expectant, and the older boy hesitates. The dark-haired boy briefly contemplates responding verbally, but simply nods once. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, but Mingyu can understand how grateful he feels perfectly fine. **]**

 

But there are times Mingyu doesn’t know what to do when it comes to Wonwoo, and those moments scare him. He's talking about thise tims where he shuts everyone out, and no one notices because they’re so used to him being quiet. Except Mingyu. He notices the way Wonwoo is more careful, and the way he holds back from making the slightest preventable move to avoid Mingyu knowing what he’s thinking, and it _works._ Does that make Mingyu a bad friend? When Wonwoo needs him the most Mingyu isn’t able to decrypt his thoughts and he’s left trying to get close to Wonwoo only to be pushed away. Mingyu gets frightening flashbacks of the beginning of their friendship, when Wonwoo couldn’t even stand a slight touch from him without cringing away. He doesn't want to go back to those days.

So Mingyu waits, hopes Wonwoo will tell him what’s wrong every time but he never does. He simply goes back to the way he was days later. Mingyu never knows what the problem was or whether it has been resolved. He always means to ask Wonwoo even if he’ll probably be ignored, but he has a bit of faith still blooming in his chest that Wonwoo will tell him all about it. Explain why he was upset and reassure Mingyu that it’s nothing he should worry about, or rant to Mingyu with confidence in a way friends are supposed to.

But Mingyu never does get to ask because whenever he’s about to try and squeeze the truth out of him Wonwoo, the bastard, smiles. He uses the ultimate weapon of destruction that clears Mingyu’s mind once seeing it. Sometimes it’s flitting, barely a lift of the corner of his lips, but other times it's a grin that gives a distinct radiance to his entire face. That make his eyes light up too. And how could Mingyu question on what’s wrong when he sees it?

 

 **[** “You have a nice smile.” Mingyu notes one day offhandedly as he observes Wonwoo from across the table. Wonwoo’s grin fades slowly until it’s just a purse of his lips. His smiles never last long.

“Thanks.” He mumbles. **]**

 

With Mingyu’s persistence and determination in becoming Wonwoo’s friend their companionship escalated and now Wonwoo’s first instinct upon Mingyu sitting on his legs is to wrap his arms around his waist. When Mingyu dangles his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder he automatically lifts his hand to touch the back of Mingyu’s hand without skipping a beat. Whenever Wonwoo feels the touch of fingertips fumble with his palm he habitually stretches his fingers to make it easier for his friend to lace their fingers.

But okay so here’s the thing. Only a few days ago, a week to be exact, Mingyu realized he likes Wonwoo. Like, a lot. Like, ‘I want to marry the fuck out of you’ a lot. Sure, he would always actively state this to all his friends, but it was never more than simply expressing his appreciation for having a friend as amazing as Wonwoo. Not that anyone really appreciated it. Not Wonwoo, not the rest of their friends.

It’s a simple concept. For the two years they’ve known each other Mingyu’s answers have been consistent regarding his closest friend.

 

 **[** In a game of truth or dare: “Alright, Mingyu. Truth or dare?” Hansol grins as he says this, and the corner of his grin turns slightly higher, creating a lopsided smile. Mingyu hums.

“I’ve been choosing pure dare. I’m curious on what you’d ask me though.”

“Okay, truth then,” He looks around at the other twenty five people in the small room away from the party happening downstairs. Hansol gets a look in his eyes and he asks, “Out of everyone in this room, who would you want to date the most?” It’s obvious he’s trying to make Mingyu be in an uncomfortable position after the many times he has been caught in an awkward situation thanks to his hyung. A few in the room whistle at the question. The girls sit straighter and puff out their chests while waiting for his answer expectantly. Mingyu isn’t affected and doesn't even notice. He shrugs.

He nods towards the boy at the far back in his room who’s is getting assaulted by two girls at once. Everyone turns to see who he’s talking about and watch as Wonwoo tries to shy away from the touches he’s getting from them on the arm and shoulder. Wonwoo grimaces and stands up from his place leaning on the piano of Jeonghan’s household as he frees himself from the female attention he isn't welcoming.

“Easy. Wonwoo.” Mingyu says, and he hears several people in the room laugh. **]**

 

Mingyu's answers became so frequent that they stopped bothering to ask. Wonwoo always shrugs it off and doesn’t react when Mingyu expresses his devotion towards him outwardly considering how obvious it is that Mingyu is taken by Wonwoo. He actively seeks the elder boy constantly and craves his touch when he’s not near. No one questions it anymore, and instead the other boys simply silently marvel at the way Mingyu grins at the mention of a possibility of him being even closer to Wonwoo.

The younger boy always mentions Wonwoo whether the latter is there or not. When Wonwoo’s sick and can’t go to school he sulks and claims he's pouting because of the weather. He compliments Wonwoo on the most stupid things (like clothes) and Wonwoo can’t do anything but look down at whatever article of clothing he’s complimenting this time and then nod in silent gratitude. When this happens Mingyu always grins in response and continues with his day with Wonwoo trailing after him. The elder boy is always trying to keep up with Mingyu’s rapid change of pace even when it’s so damn difficult (but Wonwoo’s still getting used to it, and he’s getting better at it).

Sometimes Mingyu swings their hands back and forth and leans his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder with a silly grin on his face. He loudly declares spontaneously that he’d marry Wonwoo if he had the chance but Wonwoo never agrees or disagrees. He simply looks away and his expression doesn’t change. He doesn’t seem to care or mind that Mingyu always does this. They’re best friends who are polar opposites and this is part of their dynamics. Nothing out of ordinary.

 

 **[** In Would You Rather: It’s a hot day and they’re bored. From his place lying on the grass under a tree, Chan suddenly disrupts the silence around them and says, “Seungcheol, would you rather eat only grass for a year or beetles for a month?”

“Grass. I can salt it and bury it in strong spices. Jisoo, would you rather live in solitary confinement for life or go blind and deaf?”

The game lasts for more than half an hour, each asking something different to another person. When it's Jeonghan’s to ask he says, “Mingyu, would you rather marry Park Shin Hye but have her be a terrible wife or be stuck with the twelve of us as your spouses?” The answer is obvious, everyone muses. Jeonghan should have thought of something more difficult. Being the husband of a beautiful and rich actress is better than twelve out of control husbands.

But Mingyu grins at the clouds peeking through the tree’s leaves, eyes squinting as sunlight blinds his eyes and says, “Twelve husbands. I think being married to Wonwoo would be really helpful since he’s good at everything and he make things a lot better.” Everyone blinks at this, surprised at his choice, and Wonwoo’s exhausted exhale of air is loud in the silence. Everyone except Mingyu sigh after him, wondering why they were even startled with his choice in the first place. Of course he chose Wonwoo over anyone else.

Minghao blows out air in an exaggerated manner and ignores the way Mingyu is still smiling stupidly at the sky. The Chinese boy ignores the delight on Mingyu’s face with his decision and glances through the corner of his eyes at Wonwoo. The older boy is lying next to Jihoon with his eyes closed as he hears the words he’s probably heard Mingyu say about him millions of times before. Minghao wonders whether Wonwoo ever feels secretly pleased or he really doesn’t care. **]**

 

This is one of the reasons why they don’t believe Mingyu when one day, after Wonwoo has left to visit his grandparents for the week, Mingyu noisily announces that he's dating Wonwoo. Because, first of all, Mingyu _and_ Wonwoo are both _straight_ so they take the proclamation as yet another impulsive act of Mingyu. Yet another way for him to talk about why he thinks Wonwoo is amazing. They know Mingyu does that a lot when he’s missing his friend.

A couple of Mingyu’s friends roll their eyes and no one says a thing. They continue on with their activities and even Jisoo doesn’t even flinch as he continues playing Mario Kart against four others.

Mingyu visibly deflates, hopes torn since he had expected their reactions to be different. He was ready for the congratulations, for the hugs and yells of enthusiasm claiming they’re proud of him but they never come. As Junhui reaches for another potato chip and turns the page of his book, Mingyu’s shoulders sag.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” He asks, and belatedly wishes Wonwoo would hurry back even though it’s Friday and he knows he’s coming back until Sunday night.

“Say what? You’re always saying things like this.” Jihoon states as-a-matter-of-factly. He eradicates Seokmin’s kart and the latter yells in despair. Mingyu frowns and crosses his arms as he leans against the wall next to the television.

“I’ve said many things but I’ve never said I’m _dating_ Wonwoo. Which we are, by the way. Dating I mean.” In front of him his friends shrug almost in unison.

“So you decided to make your proclamations of admiration for Wonwoo more realistic by saying you're dating now?” Jihoon deadpans, eyes still on the screen and he offhandedly kicks Chan away, who is trying to cover his hyung's eyes as Jihoon's fingers move on the small joysticks.

And, okay, Mingyu adores Jihoon. He really does, (he’s his second favorite out of everyone but no one has to know) however right now he thinks he’s being too damn difficult. Then again, he’s the only one bothering to respond to the taller boy so who is he to complain? At least Mingyu's isn't be painfully ignored by  _everyone._

Mingyu suddenly blinks once, twice and three times. He straightens up, “You don’t believe me?”

Jihoon snorts, “That you’re dating Wonwoo? Yeah, obviously not.”

Mingyu looks around the room to the rest of his friends but no one bothers to say a thing, and that’s enough for him to know that they all agree with Jihoon. He says, “But I am.” Seungkwan makes the effort of scoffing.

“Ri~ght.” Jihoon says, and Soonyoung turns to give him a grin.

“Dude, to date someone the other person has to know too. And agree. It's basic information even _I_ know.” Mingyu narrows his eyes at him and Hansol unexpectedly throws himself onto the blonde boy. Mingyu is left watching with a hint of disdain as the two begin wrestling on the bed. _His_ bed, for a matter of fact. This is _so_ the last time he’s inviting them over.

He takes out his phone and avoids flailing limbs as he texts Wonwoo, _I told them we’re dating. They don’t believe me._

Mingyu has to wait four hours for Wonwoo to respond, and he jumps in his place as he dangles off his bed with his head almost touching the floor when his phone dings. By this time all his friends have already fallen asleep in various positions around his bedroom. He speedily reaches his phone and unlocks it to see what Wonwoo texted back.

_Message from: Wonwoooooo_

_Okay_

Mingyu sighs.

 

 **[** Mingyu is shoving his books into his bag since school ended a couple minutes ago and the rest of his classmates do the same, talking animatedly about how the week’s almost over so the wait until Saturday won’t be long.

He’s about to leave quickly after shouting a goodbye to his friends to walk to Wonwoo’s classroom so they could walk home together but is caught by surprise when a hand latches itself on his uniform and he’s stopped from walking away. He blinks in surprise and looks over his shoulder to see big eyes staring up at him.

“Uh, Mingyu. I need to ask… a favor… from you.” The owner of the big eyes says, voice low and trembling. She seems nervous and Mingyu nods at her to attempt to ease her jumpiness. Turning around completely he smiles at her widely.

“Of course, what’s up?” He asks her, recognizes her as one of his classmates he’s talked to on multiple occasions throughout the year. She bites at her lower lip and avoids eye contact.

“You—You’re close friends with Wonwoo, right?” She asks. Mingyu nods.

“Of course,” He pauses and waits for a response but gets none, “Why?” She hesitates and clears her throat before forcing herself to hold her gaze.

“I just—I always see you with him and get really happy whenever he comes to our classroom even if he only talks to you. I th—think he’s very attractive and seems to be very nice too.” She stops and holds out a letter. It’s pink and has a sticker of a heart.

“Please give him this for me!” She exclaims and her face is matching the color of the envelope. Mingyu nods slowly, comprehending the situation and his grin widens, making it seem like he’ll break his face in two. He takes the card.

“Oh course! I’ll make sure to give it to him. I’m so grateful girls see how amazing he is! Sometimes I worry Wonwoo will never get a girlfriend with how cold he can accidentally be.” He responds, and the girl seems relieved to hear this. There’s hope in her eyes.

“Do you think he’ll accept my feelings?” She asks, because no one knows her crush more than Mingyu himself. The latter laughs wholeheartedly and lightly ruffles the girl’s hair even though they’re the same age.

“I’ll go give it to him!” He chirps back instead.

As Mingyu walks away with the love letter burning in his hand, he wonders why his stomach feels heavy and why he feels he’s going to throw up. Especially when Wonwoo receives the card with a happy twinkle in his eyes. **]**

 

Later during the next week Mingyu tries again, but this time Wonwoo’s by his side. They’re not in anyone’s house, and instead sit at a coffee shop near their school after quite a tiring week full of exams. They had pushed several small tables together to fit all thirteen of them and sat down to enjoy en evening lacking of studying so rigorously so pass their subjects. Mingyu takes a look around.

Seungkwan is yelling and hurling insults at Seokmin for taking part of his snack as Seungcheol tries to get him to calm down by giving him part of his. Jeonghan is leaning his head on Hansol’s shoulder as the younger boy plays footie with a tiny ball of torn napkin against Jisoo. Minghao scrolls through his phone and seems to be texting Junhui, who is literally two seats away from him. Jihoon sips at his drink and narrows his eyes at anyone who stares at his coffee a second too long. Chan is discussing who knows what with Soonyoung while using his hands to make extraordinary figures that could literally mean anything (probably dance moves). Yeah, okay. Everyone seems to be in a good mood.

Mingyu takes a deep breath and he says rather loudly, “Wonwoo and I are dating.”

From beside him Wonwoo shoots Mingyu a look, confused on the announcement, but Mingyu stands his ground.  It’s important that his friends know, and that they believe him. Mingyu has always been a person who loved talking and expressing himself but never about his personal life if not necessary. These are all his closest friends, though, and he _wants_ them to know about something this important.

“Here we go again.” Jihoon mutters, and he pushes his drink away only to glare at Soonyoung when he tries to grab it.

“We are though!” Mingyu exclaims, and he holds eye contact as he wraps his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder as if to prove his point. No one seems amused. This is natural Mingyu and Wonwoo behavior either way. Wonwoo doesn’t look away from the birds he’s watching outside the window, seeming to have completely forgotten about the topic at hand in favor of watching the small feathery animals peck at crumbs. Or maybe he just lost interest in the conversation already.

“We hold hands!” Mingyu continues, and unwraps his arm to lace his fingers with Wonwoo, raising their linked hands to show everyone at the table.

“We go on dates! We went to the movies together yesterday!” He adds.

“You always do those things together.” Junhui reminds him. Mingyu feels like screaming out of frustration.

Jeonghan is staring to get a pitiful look on his face, “Mingyu, don’t you think this has gone too far? You shouldn’t say those things. You might accidentally be pressuring Wonwoo into a friendship he isn’t used to.” He’s referring to Wonwoo’s past friendships where he wouldn't really never do anything with them, hardly even talk. Wonwoo wasn’t used to having a close friendship with anyone before Mingyu. Not even with Soonyoung.

Most importantly, he’s talking as if Wonwoo weren’t even there. Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s chin and faces him towards Jeonghan. Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise as he stares at the long-haired boy, looking slightly comical with the way Mingyu’s squeezing his face between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Wonwoo’s here and he can hear you loud and clear. He’s not an idiot, hyung. Either way he doesn’t really care because because. _W_ _e. Are. Dating._ ”

“You aren’t even gay!” Jihoon finally spits out, annoyed that he can’t drink his coffee in peace. Mingyu, for what may be the first (and possibly last) time in his life, faces Jihoon’s glare head on with his own.

“For Wonwoo I’m a little gay!” He cries out. Jihoon scoffs and rolls his eyes, leans back in his chair as he passive-aggressively sips more of his drink. There are a couple uneasy stares between the others on the table as they try to ask each other what they should do to stop this (strange) argument from escalating.

“Oh, look! They’re putting up the bulletin for the pumpkin spice lattes!” Chan says excitedly, and who knows if he did this to focus everyone’s attention on something else or because he really is eager, but everyone takes this as a distraction and light up at the sign. Mingyu slumps in his seat in exhaustion and closes his eyes.

He gives up. He is thoroughly drained and can’t bother anymore. Wonwoo tightens his hand around his, though, and that’s enough to bring a small smile to his face.

 

 **[** Two years pass after they met. Two years of Wonwoo’s smiles, hugs and warm hands. Two years of having such a close best friend he never really had, now that he thinks about it. It’s nice. It’s really fucking nice and Mingyu shouldn’t feel like he’s feeling this moment. As if something’s missing and he wants more. More of what, he doesn’t know. He just feels a craving he’s never felt before and wonders what else he could want of his friendship with Wonwoo when it’s perfect the way it is.

Lately Mingyu’s heart has started beating faster whenever Wonwoo walks up behind him and rests his chin on his shoulder (he’s obviously copied from all the times Mingyu has done it to him in the past). His palm gets sweaty when it presses against Wonwoo’s. He now gets antsy whenever he sits down on Wonwoo’s lap and the latter hugs him against his chest without much thought. Something’s wrong with his body and he’s afraid of what it could be. Naturally, Mingyu’s first course of action is to investigate it through the internet. And of _course_ they’re all articles claiming he has cancer, is going to die in two days or just has some really bad diarrhea.

But then there’s another page that catches his attention, and the words ‘ _SIGNS YOU’RE IN LOVE_ ’ stare at him. Such a Mingyu thing to do. Find out you’re in love with your best friend of two years through the internet. It's ridiculous yet to be expected from him.

That night Mingyu stares up at the ceiling for hours and wishes it weren’t true for a couple moments before rapidly taking it back because, honestly, it's sort of nice to feel in love. And hell, there's no better person to fall in love with for the first time than Wonwoo. He wouldn't have it any other way.

There was never really a _crisis,_ per se. Mingyu didn’t cry about it, wonder whether it would ruin their friendship or anything like that. He accepted it and sighed a bit, wondered what other people would do in his situation and called Wonwoo over after contemplating plausible consequences.

Half an hour later Wonwoo gently opens Mingyu’s bedroom door and soundlessly steps in, closing the door behind him with a small click to not disturb the other occupants of the house. Before he could turn back around the younger boy speaks up.

“Hey, Wonwoo. I think I’m in love with you.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo freezes and his hand slowly moves away from the doorknob. He turns around with a bewildered look on his face.

“…Okay?”

“What do you think I should do?”

Wonwoo is apparently not the person he should be asking because the dark-haired boy looks as lost as Mingyu feels. As he stands in front of the door he shrugs and moves to sit on Mingyu’s bed. Mingyu blows out a puff of air and continues rocking from side to side in his office chair.

“Don’t people usually date the person they like?”

“I guess.”

“But that’s only if the other person likes them back, though,” Mingyu continues thoughtfully as if Wonwoo never said a thing. Wonwoo watches him, and Mingyu suddenly stops moving in his chair to stare directly at Wonwoo, “Do you like me back?”

“I thought you said you loved me, not liked.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes and waves his hand around, “Details. Anyway, do you?”

“Sure.”

Mingyu grins, teeth flashing, “It’s settled! We’re dating!” **]**

 

Out of all things they could do, no one ever thought of actually solving this whole situation by simply asking Wonwoo. It’s Seungcheol who thinks of it, and when he suggests the plan nearly everyone face palms because of course. Wonwoo isn’t the type of person to play along with Mingyu’s games. He’ll tell them what the hell is up.

When Wonwoo walks into the room and sees everyone staring at him he pauses and slowly steps back to leave again. He isn’t able to because Hansol yells, “Yo, Wonwoo! Can you come here real quick please?” Wonwoo's expression shifts into something pained and he walks back in. He stares at everyone sitting on the floor of the mirrored room. They usually come here after class to watch Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao and Chan dance.

“Yeah?”

Jihoon sits us straighter, and Wonwoo stares in amazement as he glares at Wonwoo in a non-threatening way (if it’s possible). He just seems to want an answer so Wonwoo doesn’t feel too harassed. He longingly stares at the door to his right, wishing he could leave quickly he start on his homework and avoid whatever confrontation this is.

“Let’s cut to the chase,” The pink-haired boy says sharply, “Why is Mingyu so damn adamant in saying you’re dating?” Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrow.

“I don’t… know?” He responds, confused with the question.

“His lying is getting annoying. Tell him to sto—” Jihoon is cut off by Jisoo sheepishly covering the former’s mouth and pushing him back until Jihoon falls onto the wood below them.

“What he’s trying to say,” Jisoo says lightly, “Is that we’re worried Mingyu is taking this too far and you should talk to him and straighten things up. Remind him that it’s just a joke and you aren’t really dating. We don’t want him in a bad place, you know?”

Wonwoo is getting more and more confused by the second. What is this conversation about exactly? He says, “But we are dating.”

“Yeah, I get it bu—wait, what?” Jisoo asks. He's echoed by the rest of the members who react differently at the statement, yet all in considerable surprise. From behind Jisoo’s hand, Jihoon yells something like an exclamation of disbelief.

“We’re dating,” Wonwoo repeats slowly, as if his friends are idiots. He doesn’t understand what all the fuss is about.

“Aren’t you straight?!” Seokmin asks, eyes wide. Wonwoo shifts his eyes to him and he raises his eyebrows the slightest bit.

“…No?”

All at once everyone groans and they fall back onto the floor. Jihoon stares at the ceiling in distress and mumbles, “Sorry, Mingyu,” even though Wonwoo’s boyfriend isn’t even in the room. Everyone hums in agreement.

 

 **[** Three days after clearing the whole incident up with their friends Mingyu accuses, “You’re hiding something.” He points a finger directly between Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo crosses his eyes to look at it.

“I’m not.”

Mingyu drops his hand in disappointment, pouts a bit when he says, “Oh.” And they continue walking through the streets, ignoring the stares they get as they go window-shopping. A cheesy thing to do for a date yet that doesn’t stop them. It’s strangely satisfying to see things they could never afford.

“So Christmas is in four days,” Mingyu says out of the blue, and he runs a hand through his hair out of habit as the wind ruffles it up. He gave up for beanie to shove it on Wonwoo a few hours ago. Wonwoo nods, clearly aware of the upcoming holiday since they’re surrounding by way too many Christmas trees and tinsel, “And we’re entirely broke.”

Wonwoo nods again wistfully. His wallet is really light, he must admit. Mingyu’s is too, but that’s because yesterday he spent half of his allowance on food while claiming it was for muscle gaining (Mingyu tends to give up doing exercise during the cold so Wonwoo knows that it's not true).

“I don’t want you to spend any of your money on me so I think this year you should abstain from giving me anything. You always tend to go overboard.”

Wonwoo ignores the way his cheeks tinge a little pink at these words. He remembers last year when he spent a good part of his money on gifting Mingyu a limited edition electric guitar that ended up denting his university savings quite a bit. He frowns and says, “What about you?”

“ _I_ can actually withhold myself and already have an idea of something nice I can give you, so I have the right to give you a Christmas gift.” He responds, and blows in his hands to warm them up since his gloves aren’t doing the job.

“I don’t like that. If you can give me something I can give you something too.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes_.”

Mingyu stares Wonwoo down, but sighs in defeat, “What if we both agree to do something couple-y and that will be our gift?”

Wonwoo pauses and nods, “Like what?”

“I don’t know. It should be something big, so it’ll be an even better Christmas present worth the holiday. Like, the next level of dating or something like that.” Mingyu shivers slightly as they stand in front of a store and moves closer to the glass to let a woman wrapped in about three sweaters pass by.

“Is there a next level? _Are_ there any levels in dating?”

Mingyu shrugs, “There should be.”

Wonwoo thinks this through and shifts to stare into the shop’s window again, ignoring the way Mingyu is jumping from one foot to another in attempt at getting himself to sweat. His eyes move along the goods inside and they fall onto small pieces of metal at one corner kept safely in a tight box with what seems to be a detector to avoid anyone trying to steal it. Above it is a sign that says ‘ _Take the next step into your relationship!_ ’.

“Marriage?” He asks. Mingyu’s eyes light up instantly.

“Yeah, exactly! Let’s get rings!” Mingyu moves to stand next to his best friend again and follows Wonwoo's finger towards where he’s pointing at the band. He winces when his eyes set on the price tag.

“But maybe not those.” He amends. Wonwoo begins walking towards the end of the street and Mingyu follows with a large grin as he happily says ‘Happy Almost Christmas!’ at anyone who has eye contact with him.

Fifteen minutes later they walk towards the city park together, their cheap metal rings clanking together when they hold each other’s hand (Mingyu insists they wear their rings on opposite hands so exactly this happens). **]**

 

When Mingyu walks into the school cafeteria weeks later he immediately heads towards the table where all his friends eat. He announces, “Wonwoo and I are engaged!”

At the very back you could hear Jihoon’s voice of misery and despair, “No, not again.”


End file.
